An Angel Called Miroku
by SinfulSkye
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha are battling against Kagura when Miroku takes a fatal hit from Kagura's wind blades. How will Sango cope with the empty feeling inside and the loss of her love? And who is the person hiding in the shadows? SangoxMiroku


I watched the battle unfold beneath me, like a bloody, violent flower. Inuyasha and Miroku, my two male companions, were fighting fiercely against Kagura and Zetsumei (who was Naraku's newest incarnation). I desperately wanted to help but injuries from a previous fight made Kagome restrain me from the battle. Which I hated, but, I understand it I suppose. The wind blades flew horribly towards houshii – sama and I think I heard myself scream in terror as I watched them slice his stomach and arms, as I watched him crumple to the ground so slowly. It seemed like a nightmare – it just couldn't be real. _I have to go down there!_ Was the only thing I could think. Well, that and _Miroku!_ Which, being so short and powerful, doesn't go much toward the realm of thought so much as emotions. Rising (even if a little shakily) I summoned the raging beast inside Kirara and rode down to the battlefield, ignoring it all – the pain, Kagome's protests, Shippou. We touched down behind Miroku's fallen form ; I almost cried out once more as I saw how still he was. "Kirara" I commanded "Take Miroku up to Kagome and don't come back until I know he's safe!" Gently I placed my fallen monk onto the demon's back, and when I removed my hand his blood stained it. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I was forced to restrain them as a whip-like object lashed out at me. The Hiraikotse was flying at it before I even had time to think; pure adrenaline, instinct, and raw hatred the fuel for my tired body. As I watched Zetsumei be sliced in half by the fierce weapon of bone, a feral cry of triumph rose from my throat. Such victory was not long lived however, for Kagura's wicked laugh was the last thing in my ears as the darkness closed around me.

I woke up in the recesses of a cave. Though it might be expected to be dark and damp, it was rather warm due to a fire Inuyasha had built. Memories of the battle flooded through me, and I realized that I could not recall what had happened after my Hiraikotse had killed Zetsumei. Had I blacked out? "Inuyasha, what happened to me?" Kagome was not in the cave. This I knew, simply because I could not sense her near. Inuyasha explained, somewhat irritated, that I had passed out in the middle of battle. "How is houshii-sama doing?"

"Feh, he's right next to you" At this I flew into a sitting position, wincing in pain. I'd forgotten about those goddamn injuries, but my houshii-sama was more important. My gaze turned to him, and my heart skipped a beat or two or three. He was unconscious, and dried blood was everywhere – on his stomach, his chest….in his hair and on his gloves, even his prayer beads. Half-angry, I snarled at Inuyasha.

"Damn Inuyasha! Couldn't you at least bother to clean him up?"

"Calm yourself, wench, Kagome is out getting water" With a frustrated sigh I looked back at my fallen comrade, and a lone tear rolled of my cheek. Inuyasha walked away, disgusted it seemed, or maybe uncomfortable.

"Houshii-sama….." His eyes opened slightly, and I though I would cry out with joy. But I didn't, I just wiped away my tears.

"Please, call me Miroku….it's my name, after all" All I could do was nod slightly.

"You're going to live, right?" I thought I'd go out of my mind with worry. Nobody really knew how much I loved him, not even Kagome.

"I'll try……but…no promises, Sango…..I don't plan on dying"

"Does….does it hurt?"

"In some places, hai. But in others I am numb…"

"That's….that's not….good"

"I know….and…I want you to know….I love you…." My heart stopped. All this time and I felt my affections to be unreturned, I'd thought they'd never be. And it took everything I could muster to tell him four simple words that could change our lives.

"I love you too"

He closed his eyes, and I still swear to this day a small smile graced his lips as he sunk into unconciousness.

A short while later I stood up, intent on soaking in some nearby springs with Kagome-chan. As the warm water touched my skin, I felt relaxed and calm. I even smiled a bit as Kagome and I discussed the future calmly. She told me about this strange thing called 'arithmetics', and something else called 'biology'. But I digress. She left ahead of me, I ended up soaking another half hour before rising, dressing, and walking back to the cave. When I walked in, I knew something was wrong. The whole group was gathered around my fallen love, who struggled to draw in air. That's when I knew he would die, and everyone else knew it too. They parted slightly, allowing me room to kneel next to him. In a pained whisper, one I knew wasted more of his life's energy, he spoke words I will never forget as long as I live.

"I love you….don't ever forget….that this is not a burden to me. This is freedom. Please…be happy without me…." I sniffled slightly and then answered.

"I could never forget you….I'll always love you….Miroku…" I kissed him lightly and felt his life fade away beneath me.

Three Years Later.

For a long time, I cried myself to sleep. The pain of his death resided in every bone….the hole in my heart seemed to be a black hole. I continued with Inuyasha, Kagome, and little Shippou, doing what we had done before – just going through the ropes. It had no meaning without him. Days came and went, the kills were mechanical and simple, or so it seemed. Some days I wondered if I had become cruel and cold-hearted, and some of those days I had to answer 'yes.' And then the day approached when life became new to me again. We had just killed a bull demon, nasty little things those are. I was tired from the fast action, and resting in the cool shade when a voice spoke to me, familiar it seemed. More cold, calculating…..evil.

"Sango…." The owner of the voice was but a silhouette, but I recognized him anywhere.

"Miroku!" It blew my mind. Why was he here? Why did he sound so insane?

"Hai, but don't place that name to my body. I am not the same. In the wake of death I sold my soul to demons, as their slaves. For ten years I promised myself to them, to serve them faithfully…..loyally. And I will be free after a mere decade. I remember loving you…..don't fear….we will be together again"

As he disappeared, I blinked back tears. I don't cry myself to sleep anymore, for I know one day my life will return to me in the form of an angel named Miroku.


End file.
